Previously, many types of adjustable features in a firearm butt stock have been used in endeavoring to provide an effective means to compensate for the variation in the physical requirements of the shooter.
The prior art listed below did not disclose patents that possess any of the novelty of the instant invention; however the following U.S. patents are considered related:
U.S. Pat. No.InventorIssue Date4,203,244HickmanMay 20, 19804,769,937Gregory et al.Sep. 13, 19884,896,446GregoryJan. 30, 19905,031,348CareyJul. 16, 19915,075,995KennelDec. 31, 19915,711,102Plaster et al.Jan. 27, 19986,467,212 B2ApelOct. 22, 20027,152,355 B2Fitzpatrick et al.Dec. 26, 20067,536,819 B2PopikowMay 26, 20097,647,719 B2Fitzpatrick et al.Jan. 19, 20107,762,018 B1Fitzpatrick et al.Jul. 27, 2010
Hickman in U.S. Pat. No. 4,203,244 teaches an attachment to elevate a shooter's line of sight above the barrel. The attachment includes a recoil absorbing pad and a stock elevator rounded to fit a shooter's cheek with a set screw for elevating the adjustment. The attachment is mountable to a variety of firearms and may be removed without permanent stock modifications.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,769,937 issued to Gregory et al. is for a pneumatic recoil reduction in device fitted into the but end of a shotgun stock. An air cylinder is located closest to the butt end permitting adjusting the pressure in the cylinder without disassembly.
Gregory in U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,446 discloses an adjustable comb and butt plate for shoulder firearms consisting of a butt plate with recoil absorbing means and a combined slideable and removable comb. The butt plate permits length and/or a different pitch down angle with means accessible from the exterior of the stock.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,031,348 of Carey is for a gun stock and a recoil assembly, the comb piece and a shoulder piece remain stationary during shooting while the recoil assembly absorbs the recoil.
Kennel in U.S. Pat. No. 5,075,995 teaches a gunstock which includes a contoured pistol handgrip face engaging portion and longitudinal stock cast enabling the user to absorb the recoil with a uniform sighting position.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,711,102 issued to Plaster et al. is for a configurable sniper rifle stock having a wide forearm and narrow carrying portion with the action mounted rearward. A stippled grip and a interchangeable cheek piece on the butt stock, with spacers used to adjust the length of pull.
Fitzpatrick et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 7,152,355 B2 disclose a modular stock system replacing a rifle buffer tube with one containing a mount for constant cheek weld and a rail track for adjustment. A stock module mounts on the replacement buffer tube and is interchangeable with fixed and specialized stocks.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,762,018 B1 also of Fitzpatrick et al. is for a modular gunstock for AR15/M16 rifles having a receiver extension tube with a sleeve slideable over the attachment which contains mounting structure. The module is adjustable for length and features a length pre-set system, a latch with independent dual-pawls, an integrated impact buffer, modular tail-piece and storage also a position selectable fixed cheek plate.
For background purposes and as indicative of the art to which the invention is related reference may be made to the remaining cited patents issued to Apel in U.S. Pat. No. 6,467,212 B2, Fitzpatrick et al. in U.S. Pat. No. 7,647,719 B2 and Popikow in U.S. Pat. No. 7,536,819 B2.